The Afterlife
by Snowpetal98
Summary: This is a one-shot about what might have been waiting for Crookedstar when he entered StarClan. Please review, as I am thinking about making a book out of it and want your opinion.


**Prologue**

He could hear the faint voices calling him. He looked around the camp at all of his beloved warriors, sharing tongues, eating fresh-kill. A squeak near the nursery made him swivel his head, and he saw Sunfish's new kits playing 'Moss Ball'.

Crookedstar sighed, laying his head on the ground and trying to fight the fact that StarClan was calling him to them. It was his last life, and it was time for him to go. Everybody would be waiting for him: Oakheart, Shellheart, Hailstar, Brambleberry, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Silverstream, and his beloved, Willowbreeze. At the thought of them, he gave a smile, but something was still stopping him from giving in. Opening his eyes, he weakly lifted his head and looked around camp, and saw a patrol of RiverClan warriors entering the camp. "Sunningrocks belongs to us once more!" the leader, Rippleclaw, announced.

_That's it,_ Crookedstar realized. Now that they had Sunningrocks back, life was good. It was greenleaf, so the river was full of fish. Sunfish had her kits, while Petaldust had moved into the nursery, expecting Loudbelly's kits. After Timberfur had retired to the elders' den with Ottersplash, he had appointed Crookedheart as deputy, but he had died in rockfall, so his current deputy was Leopardfur. Sedgecreek, his former apprentice, was also expecting kits, the father being Stonefur. These kits, although nobody except him, Graypool, and Oakheart knew, would be half ThunderClan, as their father had been half ThunderClan.

_Crookedstar, _a sweet, achingly familiar voice whispered. Opening his eyes, he looked to where he saw the starry figure of Brambleberry. _It's time to go, _she whispered.

With a sigh, Crookedstar nodded his head, resting his head on the ground and closing his eyes, giving way to everlasting blackness.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in a meadow, sunshine beaming down on him. Looking closer, he saw his family. "Shellheart! Oakheart!" he exclaimed, nuzzling the toms. Seeing Rainflower, he approached her warily.

"Oh, my brave storm," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

Crookedstar only nodded, tensing when she leaned forward to rest her muzzle against his shoulder, then relaxing. StarClan knew how much he had wished his mother had forgiven him. "I'm sorry, too. I should have saved you."

Rainflower shook her head. "I died the moment I landed on the rock. There was nothing you could have done. Besides, your Clan needed you more. I was happy the way I died. Quick, and painless. Although I wish I could have gotten the chance to say I was sorry."

"You've said it now. And I accept," Crookedstar murmured, licking her cheek.

Turning his head, he saw Brambleberry and Hailstar approaching him, followed by Echomist, Timberfur, and Ottersplash, the ones he had been closest to in the Clan, besides Sedgecreek, after his family died. "Welcome, Crookedstar," they greeted as one.

Crookedstar smiled at them.

"Father!" a voice cried out. Crookedstar turned to see a slender silver tabby bounding towards him. "Silverstream!" he called, running forward to greet her, pressing his nose to her forehead. "I should have been there to say goodbye," he whispered.

"I did say goodbye," she murmured. "In the dream, I told you to take care of Stormkit and Featherkit. And you did. Thank you, Father," she purred, nuzzling her.

At first, Crookedstar was shocked. He had been heartless enough to think that Silverstream would hate her kits. After all, they had been the reason she died. He then realized Silverstream could never hate anyone. She had her mother's loving personality, especially towards kits.

"My sweet Crookedstar," a softer voice made the brown tabby tom swivel his head. When he saw Willowbreeze, he sighed with relief, glad to be with her. "Oh, my Willowbreeze!" he cried, covering her face in licks.

"I have two kits I want you to meet," she murmured, pressing two kits forward. A dark gray kit and a smoky black kit looked back up at him. "Minnowkit. Willowkit," he murmured, pressing his muzzle against each.

"Hello, Father. We couldn't wait to finally meet you, and we're sorry for leaving you all those seasons ago," Minnowkit chirped.

Crookedstar shook his head. "It's ok. I felt better about letting you go, knowing you had Willowbreeze here. And I had Silverstream. I can never thank StarClan enough for letting her live."

"Come, my love," Willowbreeze meowed. "Let me show you StarClan."

Crookedstar nodded, then followed his family and friends into the undergrowth, leaving a trail of stars in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: This was my one-shot on what might have happened when Crookedstar was welcomed into StarClan. Now, I might make a book of it, showing how Willowbreeze and Crookedstar and the kits spend the rest of eternity, but I don't know yet. I want reviews telling me if I should do that, so review, review, review!**


End file.
